<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>awful, awful magician by milkywayriots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357262">awful, awful magician</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywayriots/pseuds/milkywayriots'>milkywayriots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), idk what the wriggler looks like i think it just looks like a giant uhh fucked up chunky worm, vlastomil is crushing on the apprentice and fucking hates it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywayriots/pseuds/milkywayriots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Praetor Vlastomil was elated to be at peace with just him and his dear, precious, darling little wriggler. Of course, all good things must come to an end when a certain apprentice makes him feel... some type of way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Vlastomil (The Arcana), Vlastomil (The Arcana)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>awful, awful magician</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is somewhat serious somewhat a joke just get with it okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your wriggler, it's a lovely little fellow," the apprentice's voice surprised the courtier, sending him into a slight jump as he held onto his precious wriggler. The apprentice couldn't help but chuckle, slowly approaching the praetor.</p><p>Praetor Vlastomil did not need the small petty human interactions that everyone else in the palace seemed to latch on to. He was more happy and preoccupied with his darling wriggler. There was no need nor necessity to extend his attention to outside of the creature. It was never a need for him to worry about, as no one had really extended such delicate care and attention towards him either. At the end of the day, a creature of pestilence like as him did not need such delicate and care.</p><p>However, the sudden appearance of a rather... intriguing magician in his court began to occupy space in his mind, much to his distaste. There were much more important things, much more <em>interesting</em> things for him to be invested in, yet the humble apprentice lived rent free in his mind.</p><p>It was not his fault that he became somewhat intrigued, Vlastomil would echo the words in his mind like clockwork. It was all because of the wretched magician,- that awful, <em>awful</em> magician. It annoyed him to no end how such a being could be so kind and gentle to him, smiling with such tenderness aimed at him and him alone. Vlastomil was beyond frustrated. He had much more important things to attend to, yes of course,- much more dire and important and enlightening things to attend to.</p><p>The court <em>adored</em> the magician, doting on them and asking them to play childish tricks that left the praetor deeply unimpressed. Volta enjoyed the magician, who became used to providing slightly more food set aside for the procurator. Vulgora became enamored with how the magician entertained their relentless requests to spar. Valerius had began setting time aside for the magician solely to talk, which Vlastomil would absolutely ridiculous. The only one who seemed normal was Valdemar, but Vlastomil could see the apprentice's ill impact on the quaestor. </p><p>Praetor Vlastomil was in distress. He wanted this awful creature to leave the court and the palace. He did not need such distractions in his life. He hath only need his dear, darling, precious wriggler. The necessity for love and tenderness and yearning was beyond him, he had all he wanted in the lovely little wriggler that he held within his... </p><p>Vlastomil had not realized, in the flurry of his own thoughts, that his beautiful wriggler had left his touch. It had made its way over to the apprentice, wriggling its body as if urging the apprentice to pick it up and swaddle it. </p><p>Needless to say, the praetor was <em>fuming</em>. </p><p>This awful, <em>awful</em> magician showed up to his court, disrupted his courtiers, made him feel butterflies in his guts (and how much he wished he could dig into his guts and rip them out without mercy), and now,- now his wriggler was to betray him just for the touch of this magician. </p><p>"Aw, you're a cute one, aren't you?" the apprentice cooed at the wriggler, writhing itself in their hold. </p><p>Praetor Vlastomil was dumbfounded, speechless, and worst of all,- <em>jealous</em> that his wriggler was being held with such tender care. He had had enough of this nonsense. Marching on over, he huffed and ripped the wriggler away from the apprentice, a deflated sound coming out of them and his wriggler chirping in disappointment. He will not let this stand by. He will not let his emotions beat him. All that should and will ever matter to him is his wriggler and wriggler alone. No amount of softness or radiance that beamed out of the apprentice will sway him otherwise.</p><p>With that, he made his way out of the gardens, comically stomping off out of the apprentice's vision. The apprentice held in their laughter, crossing their arms and shaking their head as they rolled back the image of a bright red praetor, flustered and struggling to sound coherent in front of them. </p><p>"What an interesting man," the apprentice smiled. It was always a delight to tease the praetor. Heading out of the garden in a different direction, the apprentice conjured up many more ways of teasing and embarrassing the praetor, wanting to see his flush red cheeks one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if ur bold enough to make ur mc actually have a romance w/ vlastomil i owe you one whole dollar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>